


虎口

by CashmereJ



Category: JARK - Fandom, Markson - Fandom, 宜嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashmereJ/pseuds/CashmereJ
Summary: 英文对话有，英文水平有限望轻拍。





	虎口

**Author's Note:**

> 英文对话有，英文水平有限望轻拍。

【虎口】

BGM：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O8LjAtAmK5Q

 

上

 

Mark  是被一阵敲门声吵醒的，他恍惚之间才意识到自己昨晚靠墙坐着就睡着了，手边烟灰缸里还有两个烟头。

 

“Hell no I thought you gave it up?” James  一进门就捏着鼻子一副嫌弃的样子，直接走过去开窗。

“Just tried to get some sleep.” Mark  刚醒来的声音比平时还要更嘶哑。

“Luckily you didn’t burn your apartment…missing someone?” James  贱兮兮的凑上去。 “Alice? Tiffany?”

“Hell knows, you got something?” Mark  明显懒得接他的无聊话题。

“Lunch, OK maybe brunch, and just to remind you gotta meet new dancers at 3.” 

“Shit! Hang on I’ll dress up.” Mark  也是服了自己这事儿都能忘。

 

两个人在路上的时候 James  还是一如既往的喋喋不休，说的都是些有的没的琐事，也不管旁边的人有没有反应。 Mark  有时候点点头敷衍下。

这厮也是个美籍亚裔，台韩混血，和段宜恩不同的是国语韩语都说的很溜，在纽约教对外汉语。两个人认识是因为段宜恩是他的学生，他也是段宜恩的学生，一个教中文一个教 dance tricking ，时间一长竟然混成了好朋友。可这家伙抠门儿的要死，私底下一句汉语不愿意多说，老是扬言要段宜恩多交学费。

Mark  也没想到自己离开韩国这么多年，最后还是每天和这样一个精力充沛的话唠混在一起。

他其实不太想回忆以前的那些事。但面对人的逃避，老天爷大多数时候都不会顺着你来。

 

昨天失眠源于一个小意外。虽然现在一个人住在 Manhatton  寸土寸金的单身公寓，段宜恩毕竟不是个邋遢的人，房子都还算整洁。他在书架上放了一个旧相框，照片是他们七个人有次在日本海边一起照的，已经很有年头了。这相框他直接从 LA 整个带过来，放上去就再没动过，结果昨天给地毯清洁的时候无意间撞到了柜子，相框竟然就掉下去摔碎了。

本来屁大点事，但他丢垃圾的时候才发现相框后面还夹着一张相片。

是他和 Jackson 。

两个人勾肩搭背笑的挺开心，随手拍的一张拍立得，现在颜色都变了。

他记不清这是什么时期哪个节目的后台，记不清那时候自己具体的年龄，甚至记不清自己是在什么时候，出于什么样的心情要把这个东西藏在相框里面。

又不想看到又舍不得扔掉，想想也真是纯情。

然后他就很悲惨的，被脑子里突然唤醒的回忆吵得难以入睡。

 

王嘉尔是一个真挚而随性的人，段宜恩一直这样觉得。真挚在具体的为人处事和工作，随性在自己的人生。

明明击剑做得蒸蒸日上，突然转去做了一个完全大相径庭的行业，偏偏还做得同样很好。明明大家都以为 GOT7 结束后他会留在韩国或者大陆继续做主持做综艺，他却决定先回香港进修学业。

想做什么就去做，从来都是这样。好像从来不会，也不想被别的东西牵绊他的自由。

生活了十几年的地方说走就走是多少人想都不敢想的洒脱。

快二十年的 Soulmate, Best friend  甚至 bromance,  离开的时候 Mark  都没觉得他有多不舍。

还有临别时那个吻。

 

Jackson  为了配合学校的时间当时是第一个离开首尔的，一大早一波人给他在仁川送行，你一句我一句的开开玩笑再拍点照片，差不多就要到安检时间了。

但是熟的人其实都知道人多的时候段宜恩会不好意思说些听上去很真挚的话，哪怕是面对这些超多年的朋友。

所以王嘉尔干脆在最后把段宜恩拉到一边，给他单独发言的机会，免得这人把想说的话一辈子烂在肚子里。

“We don’t have much time left, so…do you have something for me?”  王嘉尔还真挺期待这位会说些什么临别感言的。

「有什么想对我说的吗？」他用中文又复述了一遍。

「我觉得 …… 我可能以后都没办法拿到你的生日礼物了，对吧？」

王嘉尔想了想，「 Think so.  你如果回 LA 的话，应该是相当长时间都不方便见面的。 So? 」

「那干脆给个印象深刻一点的，以后就都不要给了。」

Jackson  点点头， “What is it?”

然后段宜恩就说了大概这辈子最最冲动的话。

“I wanna kiss you, for once.” 

被提出要求的人没有想象中的惊讶，恐慌或者厌恶。反倒是鼓了鼓嘴巴，一副不太好意思的样子，左顾右盼看了看场地里的其他人。

他拉起了自己羽绒服的大帽子，并示意 Mark  把自己的也带上。

“Deal.”  他说的很轻，很快扶着 Mark  的脸就吻了上去。

非常短暂的，轻柔的吻。

“Bye Marky.” 

“…eh,en bye… 嘎嘎 ……”

Jackson  转身进去之后再没回头看任何人。

段宜恩不记得自己最后有没有留一个笑容给他，反正王嘉尔是笑着跟他说再见的，三十岁的男人抿嘴笑起来还和十年前一样甜，简直不像话。

让人难以忘怀。

 

两个人最后真的再没见过面了。在机场演了一场俗套的吻别，但却没有我爱你，对不起或者等我这种海誓山盟的言情剧台词。

只有一个吻，只是一个吻，让他在三十多岁的年纪尝到了初恋一般的甜蜜，无望和心酸。

 

中

 

“You know what? Every day I’m like doing an endless speech to a dead person. Never response.”  跨年夜到处人满为患，两个人就随便找了路边有位置的地方吃东西。 James  此时正一脸不爽的看着低头吃东西的 Mark 。

“Like you know me for the first time ah?” Mark  都没抬眼看他。

“Oh now I’m really curious about how we two made friends, I mean…in this kinda good way.”

“…I don’t know, you say.”

“Dear, I am the interviewer OK? You answer. And I clearly remember you were the one who started the conversation OK?”

Mark  这回真的被这人浮夸的 Drama Queen  语气逗笑了。

“It’s just…James is so British I thought they would never be so damn talkative like you man.”

“Fair enough. Blame on my dad.” James  顿了顿， “You don’t think I’m annoying right?”

“Oh yes you are.”  配以真挚的点头。

“F off,”  被攻击的一方用手打了个引号， “Why you never say shut up if it’s unbearable?”

“Then why you never stop doing this if I never response?”

“Because people like me need this, we can’t stop so we need listeners, you guys are the best listeners since you barely talk, it make us feel secure.” James  连珠炮一样的一口气说了一长串， “Your turn.”

“…I got used to it, that’s it.”  此番对话接下来的走向让段宜恩有点慌了，然而为时已晚。

“Oh Lord there was someone right? There must be someone!” James  明显燃起了八卦之魂。

“James I…I don’t wanna talk about this right now, sorry.”

“…It’s OK…My fault to mention, not awkward…at all, don’t be.” Mark  一下子用个直球拒绝，破天荒的搞到 James  接不下去话。

 

他大概是 Jackson  的那个 Listener ， special someone,  只是远远不足以圈住那个喜好自由的灵魂。

不止一次有人问他王嘉尔是不是真的一直那样元气满满精力旺盛，他一贯不善言辞，刚 James  的话算是给了他一个标准答案。

那些温暖从来都不是徒有其表的伪装。

那人找了个一打两就的工作去释放自己无处安放的活力，最后没选择留在那大概是觉得累了。

什么事都有结束的一天不是吗。

他很庆幸自己后来又回到了欧美文化的怀抱，女朋友男朋友换了好多个，在一起的时候大家都开开心心，分手也分得干干净净。但上帝可能看他胸口有颗痣，就偏要给他在心上，在韩国这个晦涩的国家种下一颗韩式苦情的种子。

害人不浅。

Mark Tuan  从小喜欢极限运动 ,  觉得那样活着的感觉会更真切，但是他自己后来一想，其实爱上 Jackson  才是他这辈子做过最危险的事情。

他记得是五辑还是六辑的主打编舞里有一个组合动作，他和 Jackson  都被其他成员挡住，他站住不动握住 Jackson  的小臂，抽出去的过程中一点一点后退出现在视野里，而自己出境的只有那个想握却握不到的手。

手指从那人的手臂到手腕，手腕到手掌，最终从虎口一点点滑落，无数次的感受那人从他手中一点点挣脱。

简直就是从开头就注定了无疾而终。

 

两个人很长时间都没有话，一个在放空，一个刷完推特坐在那边无聊到要数星星。

Mark  奇迹般的开口了。

“…He was a special someone for me, he truly was.”

“Was? Seriously? You two were friends or couple?”

“…Both…I mean I like him in that kinda way but…” James  打断了他的措辞， “Yeah yeah I got the feeling…still contact?”

“Sometimes, but we haven't met for…Perhaps…4 years?”

“4 years is not a big deal compare to the time you’ve spent together…You are talking about someone in Korea right.”

也算是。 Mark  点点头没有说什么。

跨年的气氛随着零点的接近越发火热，街上到处都吵吵闹闹的，不是一堆朋友就是出双入对，敲钟的时候还会有一堆人挤在时代广场接吻。

James  又想到眼前这个家伙却因为很大可能是自己莫名其妙挑起来的情殇感时伤怀，就觉得有些过意不去。

“You know, Mark…It’s new year eve, maybe you could…just…do something crazy at midnight and just forget it, tomorrow? Don’t give a shit.” 

“Like what?”

“He got someone now?”

“…I don’t know.”

“Then you could just…call him? And say…whatever you want, and let it be. You are still said to be friends, a call won’t be that serious right?”

“…Thanks man.” Mark  冲他笑了笑。 James  现在彻底没腹稿了，只能撤。

“I…plan to go to time square, you don’t like the occasion I know that…it’s OK you go home alone?”

“That’s fine, have fun.” 

 

段宜恩没过多久也就开始往回走了。

很巧他一跑进去就有车到站，快速翻涌的空气直接从后掀起了他的头发和外套，像要把人卷进去一样。他突然一下觉得难以想象，如果当初王嘉尔给了他哪怕一点点回应，自己会多么义无反顾，迷恋那种危险的感觉。

车刚刚在面前停稳手机就响了，段宜恩也就没去挤。

 

“Mark ！ ”  王嘉尔的音调倒是一点没变。

大概是太久没听过这个哑哑的声音，段宜恩有些恍惚。

「喂？ You there? 」

「嘎 …… 」他还是把要脱口而出的名字咽了下去，「 …… 我在这。」

「哦吓死我，还以为那个 ……wrong number… 」

「你怎么现在打来？你那边 …… 你现在在哪里？」

「在首尔，这边是白天啦。」

「找我什么事？」

「就 …… 跟你说 happy new year 。」

「你那边早都过了吧？」段宜恩不自觉笑了出来。

「就 …… 看现在时间合适就跟你说啊，不可以吗？」

「可以可以，你怎么样都可以。」

听电话那边的人暗戳戳的笑了几声，两个人就都没话了，只有浅浅的呼吸声来回传递。

「 Jackson. 」

「嗯？」

“You got someone?”

那边没有马上回答。

“No…for now.”

「为什么？」

“These things don’t have reasonable reasons.  对吧。 ”

「 Fair enough… 还有什么想和我说的吗？我觉得你说话听起来蛮疲惫的，休息一下吧。」

「那就 …… 晚安吧， good night Mark 。」

“…Good night.”

嘎嘎。

 

新年前夜的站台上人来人往，但还是有不少乘客注意到有一个瘦瘦高高挺清秀的男人本来站着，后来又靠墙蹲了下去。

挺大声音哭了好久。

 

 

下

 

回家一照镜子， Mark  觉得自己肿的完全没办法见人了，正愁怎么解决的时候，又接了个电话。

看了眼墙上马上要指向三的挂钟， Mark Tuan  已经在心里把金有谦这个小混蛋胖揍了十遍了。

「哥！！」

「什么事？我这里很晚了的呀你小子。」

「啊啊抱歉抱歉，我这两天事太多了搞昏了头，我就是说我后天的飞机去纽约，找你玩儿啊。」

「这么急？你怎么不早告诉我现在临时我可能没办法抽很多时间出来陪你 …… 」

「哎，说多了都是泪，我本来是过去比赛，结果一下被 Jackson  哥的事情拖住也泡汤了，机票退了亏好多干脆改签过去就当旅游 …… 」

「他怎么了？」

「诶？哦哦哥你肯定还不知道， Jackson 哥前两天出了车祸还挺严重的，昏迷了一天一夜，刚刚恢复一点，医生说没什么大事啦。你是不知道 Jackson  哥才刚回来没几天，亲近的就我一个在首尔好吗？？他在医院里我也两天没合眼太痛苦了 …… 」

「那个 …… 有谦，」段宜恩还是残忍打断了有谦喋喋不休的抱怨，「现在还只有你一个人？」

「不不不有好多人了，他大哥珍荣哥和荣宰哥都在， bam 和在范哥都不在韩国， Jackson 哥醒了以后要我跟他们说别赶回来了，我电话还没打呢。」

「真辛苦我们忙内了。」

「切，我也是三十大几的男人了好不好。」

「是是是是，都没事了就好。但是 …… 我这两天恐怕真的没办法抽时间 …… 」

「啊 …… 啊那好吧 …… 那算了哥你忙你的。」段宜恩都能隔着大洋想象出金有谦嘴角耷拉下去的那个小表情。

「那 …… 我睡了啊。」

「行行，哥晚安。」

 

挂了电话，段宜恩尝试着梳理金有谦嘴里出来的这些乱七八糟的信息。

王嘉尔刚从鬼门关溜达了一趟就给自己打了个莫名其妙的电话。

为什么？

他非常想要弄清楚。

 

“Who the fxck are you?!” James  火气大的好像能吃下去一头狮子。

“Me, Mark.”

“I knew it’s you bastard what the hell are…how dare you calling me at 3:30??”

“My flight is about 7:30, sooner or later I gotta piss you off, I choose now in case I forget to inform you.” Mark  完全没觉得自己有什么不对的平淡语气。

“Oh you are really in a hurry to hell now? Happy with that.”

“Thank you for your wishes but no, I’ll be away for about a month, please got the boss for me and take care of my little brother Yugyeomy, your Majesty.” Mark  故意学了一个拿腔拿调的英伦管家口音。

电话那头停顿了一下。

「 你听上去心情不错，宜恩。」

「怎么突然 …… 怎么说？」对方突然一下说了中文倒是让他有点慌张。

「你刚在跟我互怼诶，还抬杠。」

「所以呢？」

“…Forget it. You’er heading…Seoul?” 

“Yep.”

“What for?”

段宜恩想了想自己的措辞。

“I’m gonna…I’m going to live, once more.”

 

去冒险。

 

END


End file.
